Mr. Hakka
Mr.Hakka (alias = The Slayer) was formerly one of the most powerful troll users in existence, until he was perma-banned for eternity by the Mods. Nowadays, he uses Logic based hacking abilities, which has allowed him to return to the City, albeit only as a shell of his former self. Appearance /*a short description of their appearance, nature*/ Personality /*a short explanation of their quirks, nature and things*/ History The Slayer was formerly one of the most powerful troll users in existence, his name a reference to his purported ability to annihilate anything from existence, even a god. His ability was such that it even got the notice of the Mods, who in an attempt to rid the city of any threats, Perma-banned him for eternity, sealing his original powers and body away , and imprisoning his soul in another dimension. In his time spent in imprisonment, Slayer grew an extremely potent hatred for the Mods, and stripped of all his powers and even his body, his only wish was to return to Manga stream and to exact his revenge. To do this, he sought out anything that would help him escape, and that was when he came across the way of the hacker. through other prisoners who had been damned to this dark dimension. Devoting thousands of years (time doesn't flow normally in the other dimension), to learning the way of the hacker, he eventually became a master of the art, and using all his newly acquired skills, he managed to create a connection to Mangastream city, and lacking a true body, he hijacked the body of a proxy and took it over, allowing him to finally return back to the city, albeit as only a shell of his former self. He then assumed a new Identity of Mr.Hakka. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Most of Mr.Hakka's hacker abilities work through the use of commands, which are thought by the soul and then sent to the hijacked proxy. Commands /hack- a generic command that can be used in various ways. it is most commonly used to mindf*** people by *hacking* into them and messing around with them ...strong will can slow down this attack, so can clarity of mind. /ipchange - this command can be used on either the proxy or another player. By changing the ip, a person can become temporarily invisible to omniscience as a person's IP( internal presence) is altered so it becomes unidentifiable to a sensor. /cut'' '- this defensive move *cuts* an attack( most likely ranged attacks like beams) out of existence and *saves* into a slot in the proxy's mind. The more powerful the attack it saves, the more it strains the proxy - most mid to high level attacks when cut would easily wipe out the proxy in one go. '/paste '''- this is basically releasing the *cut* attack and using it as your own. Again, the more powerful the attack, the more strain it causes. '/reload- this powerful ability allows Mr.Hakka to revive a fallen, injured or dead player by rebuilding their body using code, at the cost of his life. /push ''- a basic mid range attack that *pushes* anything within 10 metres a fair distance away. Again, the more powerful this attack, the more strain it causes. ''/wipe - a last resort attack, this attack completely annihilates everything in a 10 metre area by reaplacing it with air, but does considerable damage to himself. /self destruct ''- Mr.Hakka's ultimate attack, this can be first seen by a faint shimmering in the air around him as the 10 second timer is started, and ends with a spectacular explosion that is caused by using dark logic to undo the bonds between atoms in GS's body and colliding them with each other to create nuclear fusion as all the atoms eventually combine. This can be offset by killing the user before the timer completes. ' '''/ddos - by combining other people's logic powers with his, Mr. Hakka can *deny* a person of their abilities for a very short amount of time. This manifests itself as a force field around the victim. This can only work if the total logic power of the people helping him is greater than the total power of the enemy. This works best for some odd reason when used with Roggain Minus. This attack often drains a lot of his power. /ROFLMAO - this odd command can make a person go into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. And it seems that the more serious the victim acts, the harder they laugh. ''/ping - ''This allows Mr.Hakka to ping/ teleport to any location within the city, by dissassembling the code that makes up his body and reassembling it somewhere else. As you can imagine, this is relatively slow, and extremely showy :) Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Category:Male